


same ride for different men

by Jack_thunderbolt



Series: same ride for different men [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Wild West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_thunderbolt/pseuds/Jack_thunderbolt
Summary: a small town sheriff, disgraced by his biggest failure, recruits three unlikely, and probably unlucky souls, to help him find the men who did him and his town wrong.mature. not like full on smut, but probably not for a younger audience.also, if you want to draw something for this, especially the characters, i implore you, go ahead!





	1. trailer I

**got the idea for a trailer at the speech and debate meet I was at. and what better song to represent the arms of heaven and hell, (no, the characters do not directly work for any divine being.), who hunt the rapist, murderers, and and other scum of the earth than "gods gonna cut you down" by the one and only,  Johnny Cash. oh, and I think i'm going to post songs in the coming chapters, and you geuss which one of the four characters it pertains to. and start song...now. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJlN9jdQFSc**

the scene starts with a close up of the church tower, and in the middle of the second ring, the camera starts flying towards the sheriff's office. leaning on the door, the camera looked under the hat, as the sheriff looked up.

picking up the double barrel lying on the chair, he stepped off the porch  and into the street. then the view is condensed into the left half of the screen, as something to starts to play on the right.

it starts with a view of him in the dark, firing his pistol at something off-screen. it cuts again to a shot of him hiding behind a boulder, with bullets hitting the rock, as he continues walking down the street on the left side.   the last clip is of him riding towards the screen on his horse, and stops on top of the hill, leaning forward and smiling towards the camera as he tips his hat. then, in the right hand corner, n name in white text appeared:

_Keller bushman_

he stops in front of the saloon, where a poker game is going, and nods to one of the gamblers. the second nods back and throws his cards on the table, and stands up to follow the sheriff. the same thing happens to him, with a scene playing on the left.

the scene in question is of the inside of the saloon, him being surrounded and pulled up by other patrons at the table. it then switches to him hiding firing his pistol at a bar, then to him shakily riding in horse, before stopping in front of the screen, putting on a nervous smile. then, words appeared:

_Terran Matthews_

walking past the general store, a gunslinger is seen talking to a girl. the sheriff looks at him, and nods. returning the nod, the gunslinger walks off the porch, and walks over to them. the screen again splits, first showing him being put into a cell. the scene switches to him riding his horse, firing away at something with his pistols. it then cuts  to him riding his horse, stopping to give a sultry smile, while the words appear again.

_Charles Robison_

walking  by the livery stables, the frontiersmen is seen in the corral with his horse, when the sheriff nods. returning the nod, the tracker ducked under his horses neck, then vaulted over the gate, grabbing his rifle. 

the same happens to him, with the first scene being him sworn in as deputy. the second is of him riding his horse to its limits, and jumping on to a train barely holding on. lastly he rides his horse on top of the hill, when it rears up. coming down, he gives the camera a triumphant smile when the words are seen:

_Hayden Taggart_

arriving at the edge of the town, the men fan out. at the end of the line, the marksmen levers his rifle with one hand, then lays it on his shoulders, across the back of his neck. it moves to the cardsharp, checking his cylinder, before pushing it back in. next is the lawman, who flips the shotguns barrels up, locking the breech. then it changes to the gunfighter, who pulls out his pistols, cocking the hammers.

the camera then pans up, taking in the men, their shadows growing long, as they await the unseen threat...


	2. keller I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where we met the towns sheriff and see the incident that caused this.

It was just another night in Le Tega, or so I thought. The sun had set a couple of hours ago, and i just finished my rounds. Then the gunfire started. Coming from down the street, one of the towns people ran towards me.

"Sheriff! Sheriff!" he stopped in front of me and tried to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"The banks getting robbed. They've already shot up one of your deputies." hearing that, I quickly run off in the direction of the bank. Getting closer, the shots became louder. On the street opposite the bank, two of my deputies were engaging the gang robbing the bank. On the steps of the bank several bodies were already laid, including my third deputy.

"How many?" I asked.

"About 20." one of them said. Before I could respond, One of the outlaws burst through the door, only to meet a shotgun shell center mass. We then came under withering fire, with close to 20 guns firing on us. With us under fire, with little chance to try to fight them, the rest managed to get out and to their horses. One of my deputies tried to shoot at them, but got a bullet in the arm for his troubles.

Watching them ride away, and seeing the body of my deputy, made me feel the lowest depths of sadness. Then anger. I had to go after them. Even if I died trying. 

**these probably arent going to have the longest chapters. if your interested, continue as you please**


	3. terran I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the gambler..and a bar fight

"I call." The cowboy across from me said, throwing some chips.

"I raise" I say, increasing the pot. One by one, the four cowboys folded, leaving me the victor. As I collected the chips, one of the cowboys stood up.

"Your cheating!" he accused me.

"What would make you think such a thing?" I asked.

"You've won 3 times straight!"

"Maybe i'm just gifted at poker?" I say. Two more cowboys joined the four already at the table, mean intent in their eyes. I could also see two other men, one at the end of the bar in trail clothes nursing a drink, and another in a booth, in fancier black clothing, and a saloon girl in his lap. They both got up, making their way to the table. The trail rider arrived first, catching their attention.

"What's the trouble here?" He asked. One of the cowboys, possibly the leader, turned to him.

"No trouble at all mister." He said. The man in the black arrived then, and the leader turned to him.

"Well, there appears to be a little trouble. That poor card sharp is scared out of his boots." But before I could correct him, the cowboys, in their drunk and angry stupor, started to throw punches. Each of us had two to fight, but it was still troubling. One threw a punch to my head, which I deflected ok, but another got me in the gut. I backed up and drove my first in one of their faces, which drove him into the bar.


	4. charles I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of the bar fight..and meet the gunfighter

I had just come into the town, and I had entered one of the saloons looking for a drink and some...company. Having ordered my drink, I was sitting in one of the booths, with a nice girl currently entertaining me. But I heard a commotion coming from across the room. Apologizing to her, I walked over to confront them. But I was beaten to it by a tall lanky man in a brown duster, hat and trail clothes.

"What's the trouble here?" he asked. One of them turned to him.

"No trouble at all mister."

"Well, there appears to be a little trouble. That poor card sharp is scared out of his boots." He turned around angrily, and tried to punch me. But I drew my head back, swatted his hand away, then headbutted him, knocking him into the table. Destroying it in the process. a fist came in from the side, knocking me good in the cheek. The blow forced me on my knees. Putting my hand to my cheek, I flinched, then got back up, landing my fist into his gut.


	5. hayden I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes..i know this chapter sucks

 A fist sailed past my head.

 _ **"That's what I get for trying to help. I could be finishing that drink right now."**_  I thought. Rapidly, I stomped on his calf, grabbed a bottle, and brought it down on his head. Someone's arms grabbed my torso, pinning my arms. Another one came at me, fist raised. Stomping on the others boot, I twisted my self, putting him in position to get punched. He let me go, and i whirled around, ready to hit him again.


	6. keller II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keller is so done with this

_**"Goddamnit, what is it now?"**   _I thought as I headed to one of the towns saloons, to answer a disturbance.

When I got to the saloon, I was greeted by the sight of a medium height man, about 5'11, come sailing through one of the windows. Next, a shorter man, about 5'8, is thrown out the door, rolling down the steps. Lastly, a taller man, about 6'2, comes back wheeling out of the door and crashes through the porch railing. I justed pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed in annoyance. Two of them tried to get back up.

"Hold it boys." I said leveling my shotgun. "Your coming with me." one by one, they stood up.

The first was dressed in a black coat over a white shirt, a black flat brimmed hat on his head. It was topped off by black trousers and boots, with two holsters hanging off his belt.

The shortest one was in a light brown suit, with a small holster on his shoulder. He had a small brown bowler hat atop his head.

The last one had had a worn pair of denim trousers, which were hanging over his dark brown boots. His shirt was a dark grey, with his brown, dirty, duster coat. He had a holster tied down oh his right leg, with a bandolier on his chest.

"Gentlemen, drop your weapons and keep your hands in the air." I ordered.

Slowly, they all complied.

"Now, follow me." 


	7. terran IV

After being led to the jail, we were put in seperate cells. The trail foreman had already payed the cowboys bail, but we weren't so lucky. After doing his paperwork, probably the report on the incident and our subsequent arrests, he walked over, standing in front of the cells.

    He was a tall man, though not as tall as the trail rider to my left. He was clad in a white shirt, though not as fancy as the gunslingers, with a brown vest over it, the badge that told everyone he was sheriff pinned proudly on his chest. His jeans were darker in tone then the aforementioned rider. His hat was sitting on the desk, a mix of my bowler and the stetsons of the other two, but taller. His shotgun was also on the desk, its twin barrels pointed towards us. His pistol hanging off his belt.

    "Ok, I need your names." He ordered.

    "Vincent van go fuck yourself."

    "Terran matthews."

    "Dusty son of a bitch."

    The poor sheriff just pinched his nose and muttered under his breath. He calmly walked over to the gunslinger.

    "Give me your name." He ordered.

    "Fine. Charles robison." the slinger, who I now knew was called charles, replied.

    "Your name has been connected to a couple, if not several killings."

    "Self defence isn't a crime."

    "Ok, what about the numerous cases of sexual harassment?"

    There was a pregnant pause came over the air as the man in question mulled over his words.

    "I'm not apologizing."

    Pinching his nose again, he made his way to my cell.

    "Your terran matthews, correct?" He asked me.

    "Yes." I reply.

    "Well, mr matthews, there have been numerous complaints about men being robbed of their wages at your poker table."

    "Well sheriff, that's what happens men drink a lot and gamble." I say, trying to match the confidence of the other two.

    "Well, how about the man you shot?"

    "Hey, he drew on me first." i said.

    "Uh-huh." he calmly walked to the last cell.

    "Name." He ordered of the rider.

    "Whatever name your mother used last night." he bluntly replied. The sheriff just sighed in annoyance, his patience wearing thin.

    "What do you want?"

    "Excuse me?" the sheriff leaned on the bars, taken back by what he said.

    "Your trying to lord supposed crimes over our heads, so you are generally interested in such a stupid endeavor, or you want something from us."


	8. charles II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jle9h3Azlzs this song pertains to one of the characters out of two

I was sitting in my cell, amused by the conversation going between the stranger and the sheriff.

"Fine. I do want something from you. I want your help to find the bastards that killed my deputies and robbed the bank. I want your help to hunt them, and end them." He said.

I looked around to my other prisoners, the card sharp in his fancy suit, who i now know was named Terran, and the frontiersmen with his hat pulled over his, betraying no more emotion than the past amount of time I had spent with him.

"Im in." The stranger said. Me and Terran wore expressions of disbelief, while the sheriff just looked relieved.

"Now, are you going to unlock me, or what?" Said the stranger. The sheriff just calmly complied and unlocked the cell, before walking behind the desk. Opening one of the drawers, he pulled out badge and walked over to him.

"Please remove your hat, hold it over your heart, and hold your right arm up, palms straight and forward." the stranger, complied.

"Repeat after me: I, state your name, so solemnly swear,"

"I, Hayden Taggart, so solemnly swear,"

"To fight for, protect, and uphold the laws and people,"

"To fight for, protect, and uphold the laws and people,"

"Of Le Tega, with honor, courage, and integrity,"

"Of Le Tega, with honor, courage, and integrity,"

"If I fail, may god strike me down to hell. Amen."

"If I fail, may god strike me down to hell. Amen."

The sheriff pulled Haydens hand away from his chest, and pinned the star to his shirt, where it was partially covered by the duster coat, and stuck out his hand, inviting a handshake. He took it.

"Nice to have you deputy." Hayden just nods. The sheriff turns to us after it was done.

"How about you two?" he asked. We both agree.

***time skip brought to you by chibi Keller, Terran, Charles, and Hayden sitting around a poker table, with Terran celebrating a win, Charles angry, Keller holding his head in his hand, and Hayden laughing because I wanted to do that and i'm not writing that scene again***

"I, sheriff Keller Bushman, officially name you my deputies."

I couldn't help but swell with pride looking at my badge.

"Now, gentlemen, I think I have a lead. I have heard of bandit activity towards an abandoned ranch to the west, and the numbers match up. Now, rest yourselves and your horses, cause we leave in three days. Got it?" we all nodded.

"Good. now go take care of your business. And also, since you are all deputies you have your duties. Now, Mr Matthews, I will come get you for your shift." we all walked out into the street, going our separate ways.


	9. Hayden II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=999RqGZatPs geuss the character that goes to this song!

Stepping out into the sunlight with the other two deputies, I just stood there welcoming the sunlight, tilting my head to catch the rays on my cheeks. I then turned to the right, walking determinedly down the boardwalk, accompanied only by the sound off my boots on the wood, and the jingle of my spurs. 

Making my way towards the end of town, I approached the livery stable. Coming into the yard, I approached a small corral, set off towards the left. Approaching the fence, it appeared my saddle and bridal were not messed with. The reason for that then made his presence known.

“Hi red-yes, I missed you-ok, ok, get down-stop please-ok, down dog.” I say through the tongue assaulting my face and my fits of laughter. Finally, he ceased, bringing his fore paws off my shoulders and onto the dirt. 

Red was a constant companion of mine, having been with me since he was a pup. Funny enough, he was actually all black. He was long, slim and muscular. His blue eyes looked up at me, watching me expectantly.  Smiling, I reach into my pocket and pull out a piece of jerky. Red starts to excitedly hop, eager for the treat. Holding it out to him, he takes it and starts chewing on it. I pat his head and walk into the corral.

In the corral is a solitary horse, my mare, Hawk. I whistle for her, walking through the gate.

She's no arabian stallion, buts shes gotten me out of plenty of jams. Shes small, but solidly built. Her buckskin coat gleams in the sunlight, as her powerful legs stride over to me. Her coal black mane flowed when she tossed her head. I ran my hand up and down her neck, kissing her on her star. 

“Ok girl, i'm going to get some supper, ok? Stay here girl.” i patted her neck again and walked off. Opening the gate, I walked through and then closed. Turning around, I see red sitting in front of me, watching me.

“Come on boy.” I motion for him to follow me as I walked back down the street. 

Walking through the swinging doors, I look around the saloon door. It's mostly deserted, with just the bartender and “painted” ladies. Making my way to the bar, I sit on the stool, while red lies down at my feet. The bartender finishes cleaning the glass in her hand, then comes over to me. She puts her hand on the counter and leans aggressively towards me.

“You have a lot of nerve coming in here.” she said.

“Really? I thought I had an empty stomach.” I replied.

“You really think i’m going to serve you after you bust up my saloon, and cause me to nearly go bankrupt?” 

“Yes.” I bruntly reply. She just laid her head in her hands.

“You do realize that your two hours before supper?” she asked.

“Figured.” I reply. She just leaned into her hands and groaned.

“What's your fancy?” she asked.

“How about some chicken, biscuits, and a glass of whiskey?” I ask. She pushes herself off the counter and reaches under it, pulling out a bottle and glass. 

“How much to buy a partnership?” 

“Wha-wha-what?” she sputtered, taking a dry spit take. 

“I want to buy half of the saloon.” I say. 

“Uh, I, uh, that would take about five hundred dollars.” Reaching into the left inside pocket of my duster, I pull out a wad of cash and count out the amount.

“Care to take care of the legal nonsense?” I asked, passing the bills to her

“Uh, sure. I’ll take it to the bank in a bit.” she said. Then my attention was grabbed by a stranger, pretty broad at the shoulders, about 2 inches shorter than me. Red got up, hackles raised and growling at him. But my attention was taken away as I heard light footsteps and crying from the stairs. Turning around in my stool, I saw the poor prostitute that man had probably just bought services from.

“Oh my god! Stacy! Are you alright?” the saloon owner asked.

“He...he..he kept beating me...and he..was.. Too rough…. And he..after i..i..asked..for his...payment...he..threw...me..against….the door..” she said.

“How much does he owe?” I asked her.

“Ab..about..fifty..dollars.” she said. 

“Red, get him!” I commanded as I wheeled around for the entrance. He oh so readily complied, barking and raising a storm as he jumped up and ran out the door.  Bursting through the door, I spotted him running from red, towards an alley on the other side of the street. I jumped over the porch railing, booking it across the street. He thought he could make it behind the buildings, but Red was already on him. He bit fully on the man's arm, dragging him down a bit while a threw a haymaker right into his jaw, which spun him around. Red let go, while I grabbed him by the shoulders and ran his head into the side of the building. When he was on the ground, red grabbed his leg, while I kicked him in the ribs.

“Ow! You son of a bitch, what was that for?” He yelled.

“You don't remember what you did to that poor girl in the saloon?” I said.

“What? Your beating me up for putting a bitch in her place?” I picked him again. Hard. he winced in pain and tried to roll over, but i  stepped on his chest holding him in place. 

“As new deputy, and new half owner of the saloon, you will not beat and disrespect a girl in  _ my _ town, especially not one of  _ my _ girls in  _ my _ saloon. Am I understood?” I stated. My town? Where the hell did that come from?

“Go to…” He didn't get to finish that thought before I raised my heel and drove it into his arm. 

“Also, you owe me about a hundred dollars.” I said.

“That bitch said it was fifty!” he angrily said before I drove my heel into his stomach. 

“It was fifty before you decided to beat one of my girls half to death and skip out without paying!” I said. Then I kneel down next to him, unbuckling his gun belt. 

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?!” whatever he was going to do, was interrupted by Red baring his teeth and snarling in the mans face.

“I am arresting you for assault, abuse, resisting arrest, and attempting to attack an officer of the law.” I say hauling him to his feet. 

“You can…” whatever he was going to say was quickly silenced when I cocked the handle of my pistol and put it to the back of his head. He quickly settled down after. I then moved him down the street towards the jail. 

Throwing open the door, I shoved him through. The sheriff stood up from his seat.

“What the hell?”

“I arrested him for beating up one of the saloon girls, failure to pay, and resisting arrest.” I say as i throw him into one of the cells and close it. 

“How much does he owe?” keller asked.

“About a hundred dollars.” I reply. The sheriff walked past me to the cell and leaned against.

“Hurry up and pay him the hundred dollars. We’ll hold your trial in a while.” the sheriff ordered. The man begrudgingly pulled the cash out of his pockets, and handed it to the sheriff, and handed it to me.

“Thank you kindly. Now excuse me while I deal with other business.” I said as I walked out the door with Red following me. I made my way across the street and into the saloon. The owner was still consoling the girl at the bar. Sliding into a stool, I slide the hundred dollars to her. Making sure she had the money, i turned back to nursing my drink.

“What happened?” the saloon girl asked as she put a plate of food in front of me.

“I put that bastard in his place.” I nonchalantly reply as I give Red a piece of chicken. 

“Well, since you now own half of  _ the winchester brothers  _ saloon, i think we ought to know each others names.” she said. 

“Names Hayden taggart,” I started as Red stood up and put his paws on the counter, “and this is red. The bloods not his though.” I said as I looked over to him and noticed the man's blood on his muzzle.

“I’m Madeline Johnson, though everyone calls me Maddi.” Maddi introduced herself.

“Put ‘er there partner.” I said as i extended my hand.     


End file.
